


Your Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Apocalypes, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dean if you complain 1 more time I’m going to hit you in the face.” Rick pointed a finger at him. "Now, we're almost back to town, youll get to see your husband than." Dean rolled his eyes."He's not my god damn husband. Hes my best friend." Dean said. Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Oh just keep walking dipshit." Rick laughed more."So your angel gets a cute nickname but I get dipshit?" Rick teased.





	Your Angel

Dean wanted to end Sam. Right in the car they were driving in. They were on a hunt, a very serious hunt, no time for talking. But Sam didn’t seem to get that. "Sammy stop talking about this we are on a serious hunt." 

Sam, giggling in the seat next to him, was doubled over. "Bro, this guy just makes you confess things, not that serious. And were almost done with the hunt, let's just hope he makes you confess some things." 

"No, I have nothing to confess." Dean turned it a gas station and parched the car.

“Yeah, except for you undying live for Castiel.” Dean punches Sam’s arm and Sam giggled more. Dean got out of the car and walked inside. He grabbed a cup and started getting some coffee. 

“Dean” he heard a voice behind him.

“Sam, I’m going to hit you again.” Dean set the cup down and turned to grab a straw. He stopped when saw a certain angel standing there. “Cas?” 

“Why would you hit Sam?” Cas did the adorable head tilt that he does when he’s confused. Wait, no, it’s not adorable, it's normal and totally not getting dean flustered. “Dean?” 

“No, Cas, it’s- it’s nothing. Just some argument. Now what did you need.” Dean said. Cas sighed and finished making Dean’s coffee. 

“Well, nothing really. I was just making sure you guys were okay. I haven’t talked to you in a while. Oh and there might be another apocalypse starting but that's beside the point."

"Apocalypse, Cas you want to ealbora-" Cas grabbed Dean's face and started twisting it left and right. He looked all over dean's neck. "What are you doing?" 

"Checking for infection." Cas grabbed Dean's coat and started tugging it off. 

"Oh ok, Cas you can't do this in the middle of a convenient store." Dean grabbed his hands. "Ok, let's go outside and you can do this there." Cas zapped them outside and started taking Dean's jacket off. "Cas, what apocalypse?" 

"Croatoan I think. But a bite causes infection and turning. Not just blood." he went to lift Dean's shirt up. 

"Ok, Cas, I can promise I haven't been bitten." he grabbed Cas' hands again. "Now can you stop taking off my clothes?" 

"Guys, if your going to have sex, please don't do it in front of me."

"Sammy!" dean growled. Cas started taking off his belt. "Woah, Cas, he wasn't being serious." 

"Dean shut up, bite on this” he stuck his belt in deans mouth and then touched his stomach. 

“Shit Cas. Fuck” dean let go of the belt and went to double over. Cas let go and say Dean up straight. 

“Your not infected, Sam get bit?" Dean grabbed his jacket from Cas and put it on. 

“No man, shit, is it supposed to hurt this bad.” Dean rubbed his stomach. 

“I’m sorry. Permission to touch?” Dean went wide eyed but Cas just touched his stomach and there was no pain. 

“Jesus Cas, your terms for consent have to be less sexual than that.” Cas tilted his head and Dean definitely did not blush at all. “Ok, well let’s figure out this apocalypse shit.” 

“Yes, this apocalypse shit. I met these people a little ways out of town. They told me about it. I guess it hasn’t spread here yet.” Cas zapped them into the car. 

“They know your an angel?” Dean asked. He started up the car and pulled out of the gas station.

“No, I feel that would be too much information for them. We can park this car at the bunker and I can take you to them. Put the car to a stop.” Dean slowed down and just like that they were in the bunker. “Okay, now we can go.” He touched their foreheads and they were standing outside of a prison. 

“Cas, where are we?” 

“Castiel!” A kid screamed. She came running over and gave Cas and hug. “Who are these men.” The girl said. 

“This is Sam. And this is Dean.” Cas said. The kid smiled. 

“He talks about you guys a lot. Especially Dean. Castiel, is he your boyfriend?” The girl asked. Cas chuckled a little and ruffled the girls hair. 

“No, he’s my friend.” The girl smiled. “Go get your dad please.” The girl skipped up the hill to the doors of the prison. 

“Who’s she?” Dean asked. “And why does everyone think we’re dating?” 

“That’s Judith.” Cas said. “And I don’t know Dean.” 

“Castiel!” He heard a man yell. Cas turned around and walked up the hill towards the man. Dean and Sam following behind. “How’s it going man?” He gave Cas a hug. 

" it's nice. These are the guys I have been telling you about." Cas grabbed Dean and Samby he shoulder and pulled them forward. 

"Ah, the infamous Sam Winchester." he shook sams hand. "And Dean, I've heard a lot about you." he shook his hand and then smiled at Sam. "Come on Sam, let me show you around." he grabbed Sams shoulder and walked off with him. 

"What do you tell these people?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head and shrugged. 

"I tell them how great you guys are. How you stopped the apocalypse more than once and how much I lo- appreciate you, Dean." Cas said. 

"Well, you gonna show me around?" 

\--------------  
"Dean, come on. Your a hero" Rick said. Dean finished off his 5th beer. 

"Nagh man, I'm just some guy." dean slurred. Cas shook his head. "Hey Cas, how many beers will it take for you to get buzzed?" 

"Over 100." cas said. Dean sighed. 

"Is there anyway to lower your tolerance?" he whispered. Cas sighed and closed his eyes. "What did that do?" 

"I lowered my tolerance to the same as yours. 7 beers and I'm aroused by anything that walks past me." Daryl laughed. 

"Bro, you two are weird as fuck." he giggled.

"Sam, you wanna come with me to get more beers?" Sasha asked. Sam nodded and got up. "Let's test y'alls theory." they both walked off towards the truck. 

They walked back with 12 beers. “Alright cowboy lets do this.” Dean said. He grabbed two and Cas grabbed 7. “Let’s go.” They both downed them really quick. Cas had 6 down before Dean could finish the first one. 

“Ok, I think it’s safe to say you guys are bothe drunk off your asses.” Everyone was crowded around them now. Dean finished his last one at the same time as Cas. 

“Shit man, you did warn me about my tolerance.” Dean said. He slumped over. Cas mimicked him. "How you feelin? Your first time drunk, angel." Dean said. 

"I feel weird." Cas sat back up. "Light, like a leaf." Cas said. 

"Well I didn't know being drunk made Dean give out pet names." Rick teased. Dean waved him off. 

"Yeah watch this." Cas said. He rubbed a hand over Dean's back and looked down. 

Dean looked down at his pants. "Shut dude. You weren't lying." dean chuckled. " I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"You are." Cas said. "Cause I am too." they both fell over at the same time and stayed laying down. 

"Should we bring them inside?" Sam asked. Daryl shook his head and headed for the door. 

"There's fences and their too far in for anything to get them." Rick said, following Daryl. Sam smiled and followed behind Sasha. "Goodnight lover boys." Rick called behind him. Sam laughed a little and turned back to see them still laying there.  
——————-  
“So, why did your brother call him angel? I would think he would get a different nickname from a guy like your brother.” Rick said. 

"Well, now you can't freak out when I tell you this, Cas is not human." Sam said. "The whole bit where he lowered his tolerance? Yeah, he's an angel, he doesn't get affected by little amounts of alcohol. So when he lowered his tolerance, he made it to where he can drink and be as wasted as dean." 

"So he's an angel? Like god and all that?" Carol asked. 

"Yes." Sam took another drink. 

"So if there's a God, why are there walkers everywhere?" Daryl asked.

"God isn't what everybody thinks he is." Sam looked around the room at all the confused faces. "Basically God is a drunk who sits in his house and writes story's about me and my brother and then makes them into books." 

"Well, you and your brother sure have an interesting life" Daryl said. "We should get some rest"

"You sure their okay out there?" Sam asked. Daryl nodded and walked out of the room. 

"Their going to be fine, and Cas is an angel so he's going to be fine." Sasha smiled and latte Sam's back. "Now go to bed, Sasquatch." Sam chuckled and laid down on the couch.  
____________________  
"Shit man, what did we do last night." dean sat up an rubbed his head. "Well nice to know they just left us outside" 

"Yeah, this actually hurts like hell. And I'm freezing my ass off." Cas said." I've never been this cold since I was human." 

"Your not human Cas. Your vessels probably just cold. Come here." Cas scooted over so he was next to Dean. "You want to go in or you want to stay out here?" 

"Stay out here. Wouldn't want to wake them." cas said. Dean smiled at him and laid back pulling Cas back with him. 

"Better?" dean asked. Cas smiled and scooted a little closer to Dean. They laid like that for 2 hours before Sasha walked out and yelled at them. 

"Come on lover boys, let's go inside." 

\------------  
2 years later. 

"God damn apocalypse, I'm so done with this shit with this muck all over me, I smell like a sewer-"

"Dean shut up." Daryl walked past him with a gun. "Just get through this apocalypse. Then everything will be normal. We have Jack.” 

“Yeah, but now that Cas is like, half way human from heaven being down or some shit, were half the team we can be.” Dean sighed and reloaded his gun. 

“Dean if you complain 1 more time I’m going to hit you in the face.” Rick pointed a finger at him. "Now, we're almost back to town, youll get to see your husband than." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"He's not my god damn husband. Hes my best friend." Dean said. Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Oh just keep walking dipshit." Rick laughed more. 

"So your angel gets a cute nickname but I get dipshit?" Rick teased.  
\-------------  
They finally made it back to base an hour later. They had been gone for a week. Jack walked up to Dean and gave him a hug as soon as he saw him. "Hey kid, where's Cas?" dean said. 

Right after dean said it, like Cas had been waiting for dean to say something, he appeared. Dean walked over to him, Cas immediately wrapping him in a big hug. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey.” Is all Dean said. Rick walked past them and sighed. 

“Yeah, just friends, you didn’t even look at your brother yet.” Daryl teased. Dean ran a hand over Cas’ back and then flipped Daryl off. “Ok lover boys, we got a fence to build.” 

“Dean, could you please come give your brother a hug?” Sam said. Dean laughed and let go of Cas. He walked over to Sam and gave him a quick hug with a pat on the back and then let go. 

“Okay, let’s build this fence.” Dean said walking off.


End file.
